


The Kick of It

by zayden



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, dark!Tequila, idk - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 他的毒药希望被惩罚，并且认为这是自己应得的。





	The Kick of It

 

 

威士忌在被操之前就已经有点思维混乱，但龙舌兰反复确保过对方至少知道自己要对他做什么。这可怜的老男人在龙舌兰咬着他的胸口，并把手指往他干涩的屁股里塞时蠕动了几下嘴唇，从喉咙里泄漏出一点疼痛的闷哼。他的眼神茫然又有夹着点愤怒，说话的时候嘴里像含着石子，而且语无伦次到让人压根听不懂，看来死而复生两次对他的影响不小，又或许他只是有些话实在说不出口。

但龙舌兰从那块变成红紫色的皮肤上收回牙齿，抬头看过一眼后就明白了男人真正的含义：“这不对、我没有点头、这不是你情我愿、你在强奸我……”诸如此类，反正都是类似的意思，龙舌兰顿时觉得这个状况相当有趣，明明只要说一个“不”就能了结一切，威士忌的喉咙却被塞住了似的完全发不出那个音节，只能颓废又疲惫的拿一只胳膊肘抵着他的胸膛，却做不出更多的动作来明确表示拒绝。这其中有很大一部分原因是他不知道怎么说，还有就是他觉得自己恐怕没资格这么说。

你没有拒绝，你没有反抗，你也没说出口。只有我会知道，而这纯粹因为对你的了解。

龙舌兰盯着威士忌那狼狈又痛苦的表情，在心底这么得意洋洋的回答道，倍感自己难得一次的灵感乍现实在是聪明极了。

他自打醒来之后就没对威士忌叛变的事做出过任何正面判断，也没告诉任何人他相信什么。但从一开始他就认为——知道，威士忌的问题出在那个复活后坏掉的脑子上。这个男人自他们认识第一天起就向他暴露出过千百个掩盖在优秀和高效之下的大小毛病，但那也全部都是自毁式的，在思维正常的时候他干不出除了针对自己以外的过激行为，而这种有自毁倾向的人最憎恨的就是给别人添麻烦。

那时候倘若他如是说了，再站在威士忌这边添上一两句好话，香槟或干姜水都不至于再这么看待他们的这位老同事，可是龙舌兰出于种种私心始终都保持着一言不发，于是威士忌最终也被他的过去同事们思维同化了，认定这是一桩他没有能力拒绝的复仇，甚至在开头会愧疚又茫然的主动张开了大腿。

龙舌兰不动声色，但他的胸口已经被过快的心跳砸到作痛，他抑制住想要咧开嘴的冲动，反而皱着眉，装模作样的凑上去用嘴唇蹭过威士忌皱起的眼角，安抚性质的动作让身下的男人条件反射的畏缩了一下，手指却近乎是依赖的紧紧攀附着他的上臂。

他的毒药希望被惩罚，并且认为这是自己应得的。

龙舌兰险些真的又一次咧开嘴，关键时刻才控制住自己，重新低下头，心满意足的继续往轻微发颤的皮肤上盖戳留印，微红的褐色皮肤覆盖着一层薄薄的汗水，光滑又柔软的样子几乎看不到伤痕，这也说明了他曾经是一个多么优秀的特工，哪怕现在他成了这样。

龙舌兰越这么想约兴奋，多年压抑下来终于得以爆发的欲望和狂躁交织成一首在血脉里彭动的激昂交响乐曲，他终于不再克制自己的力道，像个初次尝到甜头的愣头青一样俯下身去猴急又粗暴的亲吻所能触及到的对方一切身体部位，从下往上，一寸寸的啃食和吞咬，直到又回到威士忌的脸上，他的五官即便在神情明显痛苦的时候也不难看，只有让绞肉机绞去一只耳朵的位置新生组织看起来有些骇人，龙舌兰自作主张的在那里印下数个羽毛似的吻，感到威士忌在自己身下第一次的绷紧了浑身的肌肉。他不为所动，没挪开身，也不肯移开嘴，手指依然在不断往这个倒霉又可怜的老男人屁股里塞按，将夹杂着痛苦的快感逼进他体内。

 

龙舌兰最终插进去的时候，威士忌已经在不知不觉中射过了一次，他被掰成了正面朝上的姿势，垂在小腹上维持着半起状态的性器上还在断断续续的淌下前液，把他的臀缝打湿了一大片，再下面的穴口因为超过快半个小时了的拓张和高潮而变的同样湿润柔软，肠道内部却又热又紧，贪婪的把龙舌兰硬的发疼的老二吞了进去，急切的蠕动纠缠着往深处带。

这整个过程里威士忌一直压抑着喘息的声音，但除此之外没有更多回应了，他非常熟练的把自己变了一个仅有生理特征的飞机杯，有点电影里那种‘闭上眼分开腿，想着英格兰’的味道，这令正努力做到最好的年轻特工略感被冷落。

“你还好吗，老家伙？”

龙舌兰想了想还是没有直接抽插起来，转而在对方满是汗的鬓角亲了一下，贴着只剩孤单一边的耳垂低声发问。威士忌的体内和他的外表截然相反，包裹着他的感触安全又甜蜜。他乐的再给对方一些适应的时间，也很享受那份柔软紧致的热度，为此他可以也愿意再忍耐个几分钟。

所以这就是胜利的滋味。龙舌兰舔过嘴唇上从对方侧脸偷来的盐和铜铁味的汗渍，非常满足的想道。

 

很明显，威士忌一开始甚至都没打算回答他，在这场闹剧开始过后没多久他就恢复了完整的神智，或者说他能找到的所有 _仅剩_ 的神智。 但龙舌兰虽然没趁机直接开始大开大合的操他，手指却一刻没停过，从他绷紧的大腿根到狭窄的胯骨，再到沾着精液的小腹和起伏着的胸膛，特工在这种时候格外体现出了属于年轻人那一套的、床上趣味烂俗的一面，像是揉捏面团似的抓着他一边的胸肌，把乳头和乳晕都夹在指腹间捏拧，这动作粗俗的很，力道却没有很重，威士忌不觉得疼但也不太舒服，最大的感触是这种对待让他觉得自己被冒犯了，而且对方该死的老二始终停着没动过。

没一会儿他就实在憋不下去了，威士忌向来不排斥任何形式的性爱，但年纪和身体状况是无法逾越的高墙，他被折腾太久了，而最难熬的甚至都不是他酸痛的腰，而是龙舌兰看着他的那种眼神。

他不知道这个坏心眼的小子还在等什么，他的反抗？配合的开始叫床？还是一个天杀的 _道歉_ ？思绪跳转到第三个猜测的时候威士忌几乎要冷笑出声，关键时刻才咬住自己的腮帮子，堪堪控制住猛然腾升起的想要破坏和逃跑的冲动。

威士忌非常明白现在是什么情况，也知道正压在自己身上的年轻男人不会停下，龙舌兰把这一切当做了一个任务，他计划以此对自己的精神造成他所想达成的某种影响，或许是报复，或许是惩罚，他不得而知，也懒得发问，反正他再没什么好给的了，这个小混账大可以自己挑他喜欢的捡走。

他最后选择在龙舌兰把自己的大腿挂上他的臂弯时忍无可忍的掀开眼皮看了他一眼，从牙缝里挤出此刻他唯一情愿说的一句实话来，“……我不觉得你真的在乎，小子。”

说句实在话，威士忌以为龙舌兰在得到回答后会立刻有所反应的。他自持已经很了解这个大男孩，知道他的脾气是什么样，多少也能预测他在什么时候会做什么反应，但此时此刻，龙舌兰的脸上却没有一点他读的懂的情绪。年轻的特工像压根没有听到他的答复一样的伏身靠近过来，身上一贯浓厚的酒精烟草气味消失不见，仅剩的只有须后水的味道和来自躯体的烫人的热度，他就这么盯着威士忌终于睁开的眼睛看了好一会儿，最后冲他笑了一下，很好脾气的从威士忌为自己打开的两腿间小心翼翼的退了出去，把被肠液和润滑剂弄的非常粘手的安全套摘了下来，然后再次不用任何保护措施的又插了回去。

威士忌猛地仰起头，后脑勺锤进毫无弹力的沙发靠背，他没有防备的呜咽出了声，老二在小腹上绝望的弹动了一下，又吐出了一小股精液。他被这次突然的深入吓了一跳，龙舌兰厚实的龟头扎扎实实碾过了他的前列腺，快感从下脊椎炸开，如同导火线一样把热度传递到了大脑，强烈的欲望像暴风雨似的把他整个包裹其中，甚至眼前视线都模糊了起来，而这恶劣的臭小子甚至在这时候玩起了把戏，一边维持节奏的持续抽插，一边套弄起了他已经疲软下去了的性器，决意要把他快感到达顶峰的过程竭尽所能的拖长。

而在这次干涸又绝望的的高潮中，威士忌感到龙舌兰又贴到了自己残缺的面孔那一边，有羽毛似的吻落在那里，伴随着近乎算得上是温柔的含混口音。

“……你恐怕不会相信，但我确实非常在乎。”

 

 

 

 


End file.
